Commodore Sparrow
by SmittyChittyBangBang
Summary: One minute Jack is fighting a storm on his ship, the next, he's wearing a wig and chatting with the Governor. What happens when a pirate captain finds himself in charge of the Royal Navy ?
1. Morning, Commodore

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em

Hello, I'm Smitty and this is the first of hopefully many fanfics where I subject Jack, his crew, and whomever else seems deserving to whatever weirdness I can come up with. Thanks for having a look, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow gritted his teeth as another colossal wave washed over the deck of his beloved Black Pearl. Well, this was bloody fantastic. I finally get the Pearl back, and I sail it right into the biggest bloody storm I've ever seen! It wasn't Jack's fault entirely. The storm his ship was smack dab in the middle of seemed to have materialize out of thin air which, well, all storms do, but this one did it with frightening swiftness. The storm, which had an eerie purple green hue the likes of which Jack had never seen before, seemed to zero in on the Black Pearl and engulf it.

Jack stood at the helm, fighting the storm for all he was worth, but it seemed to be a losing battle. He saw through a thick sheet of rain that his crew was having a hard enough time staying aboard the ship, let alone work the rigging. Jack took his eyes of the crew and concentrated on the storm again just in time to witness a wave twice the height of the Pearl rear up and prepare to swallow his ship.

Jack groaned and rolled over in bed. In bed? Wasn't he just on his ship? He was filled with panic for a moment remembering the storm and the immense wave. Jack slowly realized it was all a dream. A nightmare. It was so vivid in his mind he didn't even know where he was. Just then, he heard a woman yawning next to him. Ah, so that's where he was.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow." A voice cooed

Oh, he liked this girl. Knew his name. He didn't even have to correct her.

"Or should I say Commodore Sparrow!"

Hoooold on. Something wasn't right.

"Oh darling, I'm so excited for you!"

Something definitely wasn't right. Nobody in Tortuga was this pleasant, no matter how much you paid them. He slowly turned over in bed and opened his eyes to see a women about as un-wenchlike as you could possibly be. Her chestnut hair was perfectly curled and shining in the early morning sunlight, and her nightgown looked fancier then most dresses. She seemed roughly his age, but her eyes sparkled with the vitality of youth.

"The ceremony is going to start soon. You'd better hurry or you'll be late for your own promotion!

Now he was really lost.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

She sat up in bed, looking slightly taken aback by Jack's choice of words, but spoke cheerfully as she got out of bed and moved gracefully around the room.

"Don't tell me you forgot it was today! The ceremony for your promotion to Commodore." She then straightened up and spoke in a voice Jack had to admit was a spot-on imitation of Governor Swann "For strategical brilliance in tireless defense of Port Royal." She then dropped the Swann voice and adopted a scolding tone that Jack knew only too well for hearing it from almost every woman he had ever met at one time or another." You better not talk like that in front of the Governor! He'd probably faint, or his ears would start to bleed. Now get dressed."

As she walked from the room she shouted "Your uniform is on the settee!" Once she was out of the room, Jack sprang from bed and looked for an escape route. He didn't know where he was or how on Earth he'd gotten there, but he decided he didn't want to stay and find out. That woman was madder then he was, which was a pity because he decided he would have liked her.

As he was looking around for a way to escape, he noticed the opulence of the room he was in. It was full of beautiful furniture and the bed covers and curtains were made of expensive looking fabrics. Colorful paintings and a large mirror covered the walls of the room, and there was a balcony on the far side of the room. He tried to make a run for the balcony, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, they had decided not to move. He looked down to find the source of the problem, and found it staring back up at him with wide black eyes that weren't unlike his own.

"Daddy!"

* * *

That's it for his chapter. Please review on your way out !

Next Chapter: Gillette, a wig, a compass, and Jack has a look in the mirror!


	2. A Look in the Mirror

Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I managed to make this chapter a bit longer then the last one. It starts out fairly serious, but it'll lighten up at the end.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack stared in a mixture of disgust and horror at the tiny girl who had wrapped herself around his legs. She kept staring up at him, grinning from ear to ear, apparently enjoying the absurd look he was giving her. His hands had flown up in the air, fingers seeming to move involuntarily, as if the girl was some kind of contagious exotic tropical disease. Using just his index fingers and thumb, he gingerly pried the girl from her death grip around his legs. After he finally got her off, she giggled, dashed to the bed, and started to jump on it.  
  
Jack stared at her a moment longer before remembering he had a daring escape to perform.  
  
He ran to the balcony and looked out onto a bustling port city. Port Royal. Now he was, really, really lost. How the hell did he get in Port Royal? Of all the places in the Spanish Main he could possibly ended up: Port Royal. It was a miracle he wasn't swinging from the gallows by now. He pounded his head with his fist while simultaneously telling himself that he would never, never, never, never get that drunk again. Now he not only had to get out of here and back to the Pearl (wherever it was) but he had to do it without anybody realizing who he was.  
  
Jack was suddenly struck with inspiration. The uniform! Where did she say it was? The settee? Jack rolled his eyes, realizing he didn't even know what a settee was. He finally found the uniform, but stepped back in surprise when he realized whose it was. Commodore Norrington's.  
  
'So he found another girl'. Jack thought to himself. 'Didn't take 'im too long to get over Elizabeth.'  
  
But where was he now? Had he been killed on duty and his wife, mad with grief, pretended Jack was Norrington? Jack stared at the uniform a moment longer, then shrugged. If he was killed, it wasn't his doing, and if he was dead, he certainly wouldn't have much use for his uniform anymore. He was about to put it on when he heard another giggle behind him. He turned around to find the little girl right behind him. He looked down at her and decided she didn't' t look anything like Norrington. Jack and the girl stared at each other until Jack grew uncomfortable.  
  
It was blindingly obvious that Jack Sparrow didn't have much experience with children when he tried to get her out of the room. First he started with a simple "Go." When this didn't do the trick, he attempted to shoo her away like a dog by waving his arms, which only caused a fresh wave of giggles. He was almost desperate enough to just pick her up, when the girl heard her mother's voice calling her to breakfast, and she dashed out of the room.  
  
Jack quickly put the elaborate uniform on and, more for a good laugh then anything else, decided to look at himself in the mirror. After he realized that he wasn't looking at a painting, it took all his strength to keep his keep his knees from buckling and passing out right on the floor. In front of the mirror stood a perfect English gentleman.  
  
His mustache was completely gone, as well as his braided beard. He didn't have so much as a five o'clock shadow. His eyes lacked their trademark kohl lining, and his skin, instead of its usual golden tan smudged with dirt here and there, was perfectly clean and pale pink. Perhaps the most distinctive difference has his hair. The dreadlocks bedecked in trinkets and beads were gone, as was the bandana that kept it under control. It was replaced by a short, near, military cut. When his jaw dropped at his reflection, he even noticed that he had all his original teeth. It was one of the biggest shocks he had ever experienced in his life, and he had seen himself as a half-decayed skeleton.  
  
He sat on the bed to keep from falling over, and glanced down at his arm.  
  
'I wonder...'  
  
He slowly pulled his sleeve back to reveal his arm. There wasn't so much as a trace of either his sparrow tattoo or his pirate brand.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow sat on what was apparently his bed and tried to grasp what he has just discovered. Unless someone was playing a remarkable trick on him, he was somehow the Commodore of Port Royal now. Jack decided his situation couldn't possibly get any more ironic. He just wad starting to consider if the storm, which he now decided actually happened, was the cause of his current state, when the mad woman, who apparently wasn't mad and apparently actually was his wife, came in.  
  
"Oh good, you're dressed.  
  
He stared at her a moment before stating flatly. "You're not insane."  
  
She stopped and stared at him. "Oh, well that's a relief. It's good to know at least one of us isn't. Could you get the door darling, I have to get Pearl her breakfast. "  
  
"Pearl...my daughter." Well apparently it could get a more ironic.  
  
"Yes, your daughter. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Jack nodded and went downstairs to answer the door. He opened it to find none other than Lieutenant Gillette. "Good morning sir! Wonderful day isn't it? You must be quite excited! That uniform looks positively excellent!"  
  
Jack cracked a grin for the first time that day. Well now there wasn't a doubt in his mind. If Gillette didn't run away screaming bloody murder at the sight of him, he really must be Commodore.  
  
Gillette shifted uncomfortably under Jack's grin. "Umm...here's your wig sir." Gillette said, presenting Jack with a perfectly powdered pompous wig.  
  
Jack continued grinning at Gillette. Payback time.  
  
"Gillette. I can call you Gillette, right? "  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Yes, yes...of course I can." Jack said, grin growing wider. "You have to do anything I order you to, right?"  
  
"Y-yes sir." Jack leaned against the door frame apparently deep in thought, then turning to Gillette he said silkily, "You know, Gillette, Port Royal doesn't have a national anthem."  
  
"Sir... that's because it's a colony."  
  
"So because it's not a country, it doesn't merit it's own anthem?"  
  
"Well sir I suppose it could..."  
  
"Good. Write one for the ceremony today."  
  
"But sir..."Jack stood up straight an stared the officer down, which would have been more intimidating with his kohl, but Gillette shut up all the same. "What I mean to say is, who will sing it?"  
  
If it was even physically possible at this point, Jack's grin grew even bigger.  
  
~*~ As Gillette dashed away to find some paper to write lyrics on, Jack examined the hairy thing Gillette had thrown is his arms before taking off.  
  
"Finally it's here! I thought we would have to go to the ceremony without it."  
  
Jack whirled around to find his wife, whose name he still didn't know, standing behind him in a gorgeous blue dress.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for put it on.  
  
Oh no. No no no no no no. It's bad enough most of his hair was gone, but now they wanted to stuff it under a wig? He simply wouldn't do it. What was she going to do about it, anyway?  
  
A few minutes later, Commodore Jack Sparrow stepped out of his home with his lovely wife, darling daughter, and his perfectly powdered pompous wig perched on top of his head, under his hat. As he and his newly acquired family made their way to the fort, Jack tried to get his mind off the wig by looking around the town.  
  
It was then that he spotted a very familiar figure heading into the smithy.  
  
~*~ Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Next Chapter: Will! 


	3. The Compass

Disclaimer: In my dreams.  
  
Hello again! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer, I got the Back to the Future Trilogy for my brithday, and I've been watching it so much it was hard to slip back into pirate -mode. The compass, mentioned after ch.1 got left out of last chapter, but it makes a very important appearance in this one!  
  


* * *

  
Jack squinted trying to confirm if he was seeing who he thought he was.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Before he could head towards the young blacksmith, his wife grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Your compass!"  
  
Jack cocked his head at her."My what?"  
  
"Your lucky compass! That old broken thing you carry everywhere with you. I can't believe you'd leave it on the night stand on your big day!"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course...my compass."  
  
"Well, you'll have to ride Bill to the fort if you go back and get it, or you'll be late."  
  
Jack didn't know who Bill was, but he was far too intrigued by the broken compass to ask, and nodded quickly and rushed off to the house.  
  


* * *

  
Jack flew up the stairs and cautiously peered into the bedroom. He circled the bed to find a small black compass sitting on the night stand next to where he had gotten up that morning. He gently picked up the only relic of his past life, and suddenly realized that was exactly what it was: a past life. The Pearl, Gibbs, Tortuga... Jack shook his head to rid his mind of the memories, and focused his attention back on the compass in his hands.  
  
He carefully opened the compass, trying to keep from wondering if he'd ever see his Pearl again, when a small slip of parchment feel out of it. Jack carefully picked up the parchment gingerly unrolled it to discoverer there was writing on it. He carefully read the intricate writing.  
  
"Find the way to remind Norrington he is Commodore,  
And you will be Captain of the Pearl once more"  
  
Jack read the parchment a few more times before carefully putting it back in the compass. What the bloody hell was that supposed to mean!? How was he even going to find Norrington? He hadn't even realized the man still existed. Jack would have liked to sit on the bed and ponder the issue a bit longer, but he suddenly remembered he was about to be promoted.  
  
Jack flew down the stairs and dashed out the door towards the fort when he remembered his wife mentioning Bill. Where was he going to find this Bill? As if to answer his question, a loud whinny came from the side of the house.  
Jack followed the sound to a small stable around the side of the house peered inside to find a large black horse staring back at him.  
  
"Fan-bloody-tastic." Jack groaned. About the only thing Jack had less experience with then children was horses. Not that he ever really cared to have any experience in either field. He walked up to the horse very slowly and read the nameplate on the stable's door. Bootstrap Bill.  
  
"Well this is just getting ridiculous." Jack sighed exasperatedly as he stared at the horse. "I suppose Gibbs the family dog will be around any moment."he said, voice think with sarcasm.  
  
~*~ After spending what seemed like half the morning putting the horse's saddle and bridle on, Jack was finally ready to ride to the fort. If he could get on the horse, that is.  
  
"Good horsie, niiiiiice horsie. Stay still for old Jack..." And amazingly, the horse did. Jack got on without any problems, and probably could have made it to the fort without any problems under normal conditions, but much like everything else that day his ride to the fort was going to be far from normal. A cat, (Jack probably would have named her Anamaria) hunting high in the rafters, spotted a mouse in the hay below. In it's haste to catch it's prey in leapt down quickly, taking a bucket along with it. Bill, spooked with the loud clattering of the bucket reared up and bolted out of the stable with poor Jack clinging on his back for dear life.  
  
"I'm going to die." thought Jack as the horse rocketed through Port Royal."I've cheated death more time then I can keep track of, and this stupid horse is going to kill me. " Jack shut his eyes tight and waited for the inevitable, when he suddenly realized they had stopped. When Jack was certian he wasn't dead, he cracked open his eyes to find the horse stopped and calm, his reigns held by none other than Will Turner.  
  
"Will!" Will looked up at Jack with a slightly surprised expression.  
  
"Will, you have to help me find the Commodore!" Will stared at Jack a moment, trying to make sure he heard Jack correctly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you know where the Commodore is?"  
  
Will stared at Jack a moment, trying to figure out if he heard him correctly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Do you know where the Commodore is?"  
  
Will's face screwed up in concentration, wondering if Jack was asking him some sort of trick question. He hesitantly pointed a finger up at Jack.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Norrington! where's Norrington!?  
  
"I'm sorry Commodore, I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
Jack buried his face in his hands and tried to keep from screaming. "You don't remember anything do you?"  
  
"Anything about what?"  
  
Jack was almost ready to give up on Will, when he was struck with sudden inspiration.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
A look of sudden realization flashed in Will's eyes followed quickly by a dreamy, far away look. "Elllllizzzaaabbethhhh..."  
  
"Yes! You rescued her! The whole thing was nauseatingly adorable."  
  
"Yes..Elizabeth,"said Will, his face suddenly taking on a pained expression."But she doesn't even know me."  
  
Jack watched as Will started to slip away, and quickly and desprately started rattling off words, hoping one of them would trigger Will's memory. "Medallion, Pirate, Barbossa,Tortuga, Bootstrap...Eunuch!"  
  
Will's face screwed up in concentration, as if trying to remember the details of a dream after waking. Finally realization crept over the young blacksmith's face.  
  
"J-Jack?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You...you called me a eunuch."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why did you call me a eunuch?"  
  
Apparently his memory was still a little fuzzy. "Um...I can explain that later. We have to find Norrington"  
  
Will's eyes narrowed in contempt."Norrington. Why do we need to find him?"  
  
Well, he certainly remembered Norrington. "I'll explain on the way to the fort. Get on!"  
  
Will hesitated a moment, but only had to think of Elizabeth, and quickly lept on the horse. A few circles as Jack got the hang of directing the animal ("These things should come with wheels for steering!") and they were off to the fort.  
  


* * *

  
All reviews are appreciated!  
  
Next Chapter: Elizabeth, Gov. Swann, and Jack's promotion! 


	4. Pride of the King's Navy

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
I would just like to give a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Every time I read one, it makes me wants to jump back on the computer and write some more! This chapter is a short one, but the next one should be a bit more exciting. I'm already thinking about the next story, but I'm still debating on just how weird I should go. Any input or advice is welcomed!  
  
~*~  
  
Jack tried to explain as much as possible to Will about the storm, the compass, and finding Norrington in the short time it took to get the fort. Jack then got off the horse with about as much grace as rhinoceros riding a bicycle. Will stayed on the horse and looked down at his friend, who was hardly recognizable from the fuzzy memories of him he was now starting to recall.  
  
"I'll try to find some information on Norrington, in the meantime, just try to act like...like Norrington would." Will said to Jack, who was currently trying to adjust the uncomfortable uniform.  
  
Jack stopped adjusting his uniform to stare up at the blacksmith in complete disbelief. "Like Norrington?"  
  
Will considered what he had just said and realized that Jack trying to act like Norrington was about as likely as Barbossa having opened a nunnery instead of mutinying against Jack.  
  
"Just- just don't get into any...trouble."  
  
Jack cracked a grin that was instantly recognizable to Will despite Jack's altered appearance. A grin that Will never associated with anything good.  
  
"Will,"Jack said, the mischievous grin of the pirate out of place on the now gentlemanly figure. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"  
  
~*~  
  
It took Jack just fifteen minutes to send half the Royal Navy over the city to find him some breakfast, destroy a sizable chuck of one of the battlements with a cannon he was "just testing", and start a conversation with the Governor about how wigs are objects of oppression, forced upon innocent men as status symbols without them even being aware of it.  
  
"You really think society is trying to oppress us with hairpieces?" Governor Swann asked, utterly fascinated.  
  
"Absolutely." Jack said, trying his very best to remain serious.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Gov. Swann replied, now completely flustered.  
  
"I think we should all cast these powdered atrocities into the sea!" Jack gestured wildly out towards the pristine waters below him. Gov. Swann ripped off his wig and stared at it. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle, trying to decide whether to throw his wig into the ocean, or hug it. He finally seemed to have made up his mind, and with a look of resolve on his face, he wound up and-  
  
"Father, what are you doing?"  
  
Gov. Swann jumped nearly a foot in the air and instinctively threw his wig back on top of his head. "Elizabeth! I-ah, Commodore Sparrow and I were just having a very interesting conversation and I-um well yes, I'm going to go over here now."  
  
Jack and Elizabeth stared at Governor Swann a moment before turning to each other. Elizabeth looked just like the day Jack had rescued her, and though she was smiling, there seemed to be sadness about her.  
  
"Eliza-er-Miss Swann, how positively marvelous it is to see you."Jack said, slipping into the role of suave dignitary with little difficulty.  
  
Elizabeth stared curiously at Jack a moment before answering. "Please, call me Elizabeth. I just wanted to personally congratulate you on your promotion to Commodore."  
  
Well, well, Elizabeth treating him like a gentleman, that' s interesting. "You're looking absolutely resplendent today Elizabeth.. Just marvelous."  
  
"Why thank you Commodore." said Elizabeth her tone of voice changing slightly from curiosity to that of slight suspicion. "There seems to be something different about you." she said, scrutinizing him carefully.  
  
Jack stared at her, but tried not to look surprised. So she did recognize him. She probably wouldn't be able to make the connection between Commodore and pirate without his help. Jack decided that it was a better use of his time to try to get any information he could from her, rather than convince her of who he was.  
  
"Elizabeth do you know a gentleman by the name of Norrington per chance?"  
  
Elizabeth answered confidently at first. "Norrington...No, I don't believe so, at least I don't-"She stopped mid-sentence, and got the same glazed look in her eyes Will did. "but...I...I, well I don't think I.."  
  
As Elizabeth feel into a stupor Jack curiosity got the best of him he asked as non-chalantly as posible." How about Will Turner?".  
  
After a moment of confusion, Elizabeth stared at Jack, Looking like she had just been slapped in the face. One second later, Jack sported the exact same expression, though his was actually caused by slap in the face.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jack, horrified, and then down at her own hand, as if it had decided to slap Jack in the face on its own.  
  
"Not sure I deserved that."  
  
"Oh my goodness! Commodore I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! For a moment, I - I thought you were someone else!"  
  
Jack supressed a grin as he rubbed his cheek." And just who might that be Miss Swann?"  
  
"I don't really know. It was you but ...different."  
  
Jack very nearly asked if he looked like a pirate, but Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts with a loud gasp as she gazed over Jack's shoulder.  
  
"It's my fiancé!"  
  
"Fiancé?" Jack thought to himself. "Will's not going to like this."  
  
"Oh please don't say anything about what just happened Commodore ! We just got engaged and he would be so upset if he found out. He looks up to you so much!"  
  
Jack turned to see who the mystery man was.  
  
"Oh, Will's REALLY not going to like this..."  
  
~*~ Dun Dun DUN!!! Who could it be!? Find out next chapter, and don't forget to review! 


	5. Fiancees and Fiascos

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...unfortunately  
  
I'm so sorry everyone! Wouldn't you know the one chapter I write a cliffhanger for takes two weeks to write. Oh well sorry again! Please keep reviewing! We'll finally get some excitement next chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
"Gillette?"  
  
Jack couldn't believe it. That brown-nosing. smug-smirking, pirate-loathing little weasel was Elizabeth's husband to be? Well, this made finding Norrington all the more urgent. Gillette walked around Jack and offered his arm to Elizabeth, who took it a little less than enthusiastically.  
  
"Commodore good morning ! If you don't' mind me saying so, you look quite dashing in that wig." Gillette said. Having Elizabeth next to him seemed to give him a cocky sort of confidence.  
  
Jack worked to keep down his breakfast, and tried to nod and not look disgusted at the same time, which proved to be incredibly difficult.  
  
"Well, this is interesting." was all he managed to choke out.  
  
Luckily, Jack was spared from trying to make further conversation by one of his officers.  
  
"Sir, it's time for the ceremony to begin. If you'll follow me..."Officer Groves gestured towards the north end of the fort, and Jack nodded curtly. As he followed the young officer he decided he liked him. If he never found Norrington and had to be bloody Commodore forever, he decided he'd promote him. Perhaps Lieutenant...  
  
~*~  
  
Jack followed Officer Groves to a platform at the font of the fort where Governor Swan was waiting, wig slightly askew.  
  
"Ah there you are Commodore! We've been waiting for you!"  
  
Jack furrowed his brow at the grinning Governor." Who has?"  
  
Governor Swann gestured out to a sea of redcoats, rifles at the ready, eagerly awaiting orders. "Attention!" officer Groves shouted to the soldiers who snapped to attention. He then turned and said quietly to Jack, "They're all yours sir."  
  
Jack stared at the huge mass of rifles and red uniforms, and tried to keep his hands down and his fingers still by clasping his hands firmly behind his back. Usually in this situation Jack would be wracking his brain for a brilliant escape attempt (just as any sensible pirate would), but they wanted him to order these men around? Though Jack was an expert in many fields, namely ships, women, and fine rum, he never had the desire to learn about the British Royal Navy. However, he did know that they did seem to enjoy being bossed around, and in a situation such as this, they liked nothing more then being paraded about by their leader.  
  
"Nothing too difficult Jack." The pirate captain thought to himself," Just shout out some orders."  
  
~*~  
  
Will raced to the fort on the back of the swift black horse. He wasn't sure why he was racing; the only news he had to tell Jack was that no one had heard of Norrington. He felt a strange sort of urgency as he got closer to the fort. Almost as though something was about to happen.  
  
When Will reached the fort, he very nearly fell right off the horse. The entire navy of Port Royal was balancing carefully on one foot while trying (with very little success) to spin their rifles without accidentally killing anyone. Up on the platform, basking in the chaos, stood Jack with a manic grin on his face.  
  
Will groaned inwardly and thought to himself, "You didn't have to act like Norrington Jack, but you at least could have tried not to act like yourself."  
  
Jack looked up from the mass of confused men to see Will. He then told the men to stop and turned and whispered something into Gillette's ear, who's face suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He then swaggered up to Will, grin slowly fading as he saw Will's expression.  
  
Before Will could say anything, Jack explained with a simple shrug and, "Pirate"  
  
Will sighed and decided it wasn't worth it to argue. "Jack I've been all over Port Royal, and no one has heard of James Norrington."  
  
"He's not in Port Royal?"  
  
"He may not be in the Caribbean, as far as we know."  
  
Realization suddenly seemed to hit Jack. "You -you mean I'm going to be stuck as Commodore?!"  
  
Suddenly from behind then, Gillette started singing, in a high wavery voice, Port Royal's brand new anthem.  
  
Will buried his face in his hands mumbling, "God help us all"  
  
~*~ Next chapter: Will hears of Elizabeth's husband-to-be, and we learn the fate of the Pearl! 


	6. More Irony

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry for the long gap between chapters! I'm going on vacation next week, so be prepared for another long break. On the bright side, I made this chapter a bit longer, and it's finally getting exciting! Thank you all so much for reviewing, and please tell me how you liked this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
It took Jack several moments to revive Will, but finally a good hard slap in the face did the trick. Luckily, everyone was listening to Gillette's "riveting" version of Port Royal's anthem, and no one had witnessed Will fall off the horse.  
  
"Jack?" Will said groggily as he came to. "Oh, Jack I had a terrible nightmare. You said that-"  
  
"Wasn't a nightmare. They are." Jack answered bluntly.  
  
Will shut his eyes tight again and groaned." I think I'm going to be ill."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Jack said as he helped the young man to his feet. "Don't worry. We'll find Norrington. Even if we have to search the entire ocean!" Jack would have stayed and comforted Will longer, but Gillette finished the anthem with one last wavering, drawn-out note.  
  
"Well, time to go officially become Commodore." Jack said. He turned and began sashaying to the platform, but stopped abruptly and walked as straight and tall as he could after a loud throat-clearing from Will.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack's head jerked up again after nodding off for about the fourth time after the ceremony had begun. Any doubts Jack had that it wasn't possible to fall asleep standing up had been completely eradicated. Governor Swann went on for what felt like hours, but Jack had lost track of time. He never really kept track of time anyway. He never really needed to. He supposed he would have to now though. He was sure commodores always had very tight schedules.  
  
Though Jack had told Will they would find Norrington, he wasn't entirely confident himself, which was incredibly out of character for him. Even though he had the means to find him, he hadn't a clue where to start.  
  
Jack sighed. "Well, at least your still a captain." he thought to himself. Thinking the word captain suddenly brought forth a deluge of memories, of toiling endlessly for his ship. His ship. Jack jolted awake from the daze he was in. Where was it? Did it even exist anymore? If it did, who was captaining it? Did he even want to captain a ship other than the Pearl?  
  
Oh the Pearl. Jack donned the faraway look Will got whenever he thought of Elizabeth. He could almost hear her guns now...  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
~*~  
  
Jack looked up just in time to see a cannonball streak through the sky and slam into the wall of the fort, showering everyone with debris.  
  
Gillette, who was now on the ground next to Jack lifted his head up from under his arms and shouted the obvious. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"  
  
Jack watched another cannonball whiz through the air, and annihilate another chunk of wall. Jack flew to the governor just in time to get him out of the way of a massive rock. As he helped the panicking Governor up, a solider on the parapet confirmed his suspicions. "It's a pirate ship !"  
  
Jack raced up to the main wall facing the bay, Will joining him. They both looked over the ledge onto a ship with cannons blazing and jet black sails.  
  
"It's the Pearl."  
  
~*~  
  
Jack stared down at his beloved ship. He was immensely relived to see it existed, despite the fact that, at the moment, it was trying to destroy the fort he was standing on. Not only did the ship exist, it looked better than it had in years. The entire ship looked freshly painted, and there wasn't a rip or tear to be seen in the sails.  
  
Officer groves and Lieuitenent Gillette rushed up to Jack and Will to look down on the ship.  
  
"It appears to be a pirate ship sir." Groves said, squinting down at the Pearl. "They must have known about the ceremony and attackd while we were distracted. Shall we return fire?"  
  
Jack stared at the young officer, eyes wide with disbelief. "Return fire!?"  
  
Gillette took Jack's response of disbelief that he would fire on his ship for an order and screamed." RETURN FIRE!"  
  
Soldiers immediately started loading cannons and returning fire on the Pearl.  
  
Jack watched in speechless horror as cannonballs hurtled toward the Pearl, one hitting its mark and damaging the railing.  
  
Finally, Jack got his voice back and sreamed," STOP BLOWING HOLES IN M-THAT SHIP!!"  
  
The soldiers stopped, some in mid-cannon load, and stared at their leader. Will covered his face with his hands.  
  
Jack, however, didn't skip a beat. "Someone get me a spyglass" It was time to figure out who they would be dealing with.  
  
Someone quickly got him a spyglass, and he focused in on the ship. The irony meter in his head finally reached overload, as did Jack.  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL! WHAT NEXT? AM I GOING TO FIND OUT BARBOSSA'S MY BLOODY BUTLER!?"  
  
Will snatched the spyglass and looked down on the Pearl. There, captaining Jack's ship, was none other than James Norrington.  
  
~*~  
  
Norrington is finally found ! But how will Jack get his ship back, and why is Norrington firing on the fort? Find out next chapter!  
  
Time for thank yous!  
  
ZC the scribe- Get outta my head!!!! My jaw dropped when I read your post! ZC, if I could give you a prize, for guessing Norrington and Jack's little swich-a-roo I would. The rest of the story will probably be a little different though!  
  
Rusalka -I tried to make this one a little longer, and thanks for all the reviews!  
  
ping*pong5- I love reading your reviews ! Thanks!  
  
Luinecu - Heh, I know Gillette was gross! Thanks for your great reviews too!  
  
bitten by the kitten- thanks for your review!  
  
innuendogirl -thanks for your reviews!  
  
katelyn -sparrow- I 'm glad it exceeded your expectations ! Thanks!  
  
Indigo Phoenix-thanks for the review!  
  
I was almost going to cut off at "wait a second", but I thought that would to mean, even for a pirate. 


	7. Parley

Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Your reviews have been great! I fixed my settings, and I now accept unsigned reviews. A big thank-you to Vee017 for telling me! I got so many reviews suggesting it, that I slipped in a couple of cameos just for you guys! Oh, and make sure to check out the sneak previews at the end of the chapter. Vote on one in your review, and it could be the next Pirate Zone episode!  
  
~*~  
  
Will stared at James Norrington standing near the helm of the Black Pearl, ordering his crew to fire upon the fort. "Jack, what are we going to do?" The young man waited for a response, and when he didn't receive any, he tore himself away from the spyglass to look at the pirate. Will could almost see the gears turning in the cunning man's head.  
  
Jack's mind was indeed racing as he tried to figure what to do next. He had to find some way to get down there. He was suddenly struck with divine inspiration, and said the only thing he could think of.  
  
"PARLEY!"  
  
Gillette stared blankly at Jack." Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Parley!" Gillette still didn't seem to have any grasp of what Jack meant. The pirate rolled his eyes exasperatedly." Run up a flag of truce! He'll understand."  
  
"But sir, how do you know he'll understand?" Gillette asked, looking as though he wanted to add 'I don't even understand.'  
  
"Because," Jack said, narrowing his eyes at the young officer,"I understand the mind of the enemy. Which is precisely why I'm Commodore and you're not. Now, prepare a boat."  
  
Gillette, at a loss for words, simply nodded and ran off to get a boat ready. After he left, Will whispered," Jack, you're not really going down there, are you?"  
  
"I have to. Convincing Norrington he's Commodore is the only way I can reverse this blasted thing!"  
  
"But he could kill you easily!" Will said urgently.  
  
Jack held a finger up in the air and stopped Will from going any further. "Buuuuut, he won't because firstly, any pirate knows you don't harm anyone under the protection of parley, and secondly...I think he wants something. He's not a man who would randomly attack a settlement without a reason."  
  
"But, what does he want?"  
  
"Well, dear William, that's what we are going to find out."  
  
"We?"  
  
Will's answer came in the form of a grin, and it was enough of an answer for him to resume burying his face in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
As the flag of truce was run up and the guns finally stilled on both sides, Jack and Will hurriedly made their way down to the docks. Jack couldn't help glancing around now and then, occasionally catching glances of people he was sure he knew. As they finally reached the docks Jack heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Your boat's over 'ere sir."  
  
Jack turned casually, and nearly fell of the dock. Standing next to the rowboat was the one-eyed pirate Ragetti, except that he was in a Navy uniform and he had, in fact, two eyes. Jack stared at him wide -eyed until another voice interrupted him.  
  
"Get down 'ere and 'elp me with this thing!" came a voice in the small rowboat below. Jack didn't have to look to know it was Pintel. Jack and Will stared at the two men, and then at each other for several moments before Jack shrugged and said simply," Suppose Mullroy and Murtogg are with Norrington." Will nodded, and hopped into the boat. Jack was about to do the same when he was stopped by Gillette.  
  
"Sir what are you doing?"  
  
Jack managed a colossal eye roll before spinning around on his heel and facing the young officer.  
  
"Negotiating."  
  
"You're taking...the blacksmith with you sir?" Jack was sure Will was gripping the oars of the boat tightly to keep from drawing his sword on the irritating officer, but he knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking him with me to negotiate with the dangerous, hostile, unpredictable, blood-thirsty pirates. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Oh-uh-no sir. Good Luck!"  
  
Jack got in the boat and ordered Will to start rowing. Will was only able to glare at the grinning Jack menacingly, as there were still some soldiers around, and a blacksmith telling a commodore to 'do it yourself !' would look just a bit suspicious.  
  
As Will and Jack started out towards the Pearl, they heard Ragetti shout, "Good luck sir, and be careful! I 'ear pirates can be dangerous! "  
  
This was followed by a barley audible, "Shut up, you idiot! "  
  
Jack's telling Gillette of the dangerous, hostile, etc... pirates seemed to work too well. As soon as they were out of earshot, Will hissed to Jack," This is insanity! We're going to get ourselves killed! I'm turning this boat around!"  
  
Jack leaned back against the front of the boat and rested his arms on the sides, and lazily pointed a finger up at the fort. Will turned to see Elizabeth looking down on them, wind blowing her out towards the sea.  
  
"Elllliiiizzzaaabbbeeeeth..."  
  
"Keep rowing, young Will. I want my ship back."  
  
~*~  
  
Although Jack looked completely relaxed to Will, he was actually working furiously on a way to convince Norrington he was the Commodore and Jack was the pirate. As far as he saw it, it was next to impossible-well, improbable. Who in the world would give up being a pirate and the Pearl to baby-sit a bunch of soldiers that barley knew how to put their own boots on?  
  
Jack took a break from formulating his plan to look up at Will. He was rowing determinedly, but seemed to avoid looking at the ship. Jack couldn't blame him. Although the ship looked good from far away, Jack could only guess what Norrington had been doing to it. "I'm surprised he didn't paint it blue and yellow." he thought disgruntledly. He then remembered he was supposed to be thinking up a fantastic plan, and leaned back again and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jack...JACK!"  
  
Jack didn't move, but cracked one eye open to stare at Will.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're getting closer."  
  
"Well, that IS what we're trying to do Will."  
  
Will rolled his eyes as he continued to row." I know that. But-they can see us now."  
  
Jack closed his eyes again and furrowed his brows." So?"  
  
"Well...don't you think you ought to look a bit more...dignified?"  
  
Jack opened his eyes and stared hard at Will for a moment, then, with a sigh and an eyeroll, got up and sat straight and tall in the boat. This had better be the last time he had to do this...  
  
~*~  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Jack, the tiny rowboat finally reached the Pearl. And after a deep breath Jack climbed up onto the deck, Will reluctantly following. By the time Jack had climbed over the rail and set both feet on the ship, most of the crew was ready and waiting for them.  
  
Despite the Pearl's crew leering at him, Jack felt immensely relived to be aboard his ship again, though it certainly had gone through some changes. It looked like the deck of the Interceptor when he and Will commandeered it. The deck was freshly scrubbed and looked clean enough to eat off of (of course, Jack had seen most of his crew eat of it when it was filthy, but that was besides the point) . In fact, there didn't seem to be a speck of dirt anywhere. Everything was perfectly in order, not a rope out of place.  
  
Jack took a break from looking at the ship to study the crew, which already seemed to carefully be scrutinizing him. He realized it was almost the exact same crew. Some of them, such as Gibbs and Anamaria, couldn't seem to stop staring at Jack, as if trying to remember where they saw him before.  
  
"The ship looks nice." whispered Will behind him.  
  
"It's not supposed to look nice, it's a bloody pirate ship! It's supposed to look intimidating!" Jack hissed.  
  
Will and Jack probably would have kept arguing, but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Commodore! Welcome aboard. I believe you have something I want."  
  
~*~ Next chapter: Jack and James finally meet!  
  
Here they are, the sneak previews! They all involve that crazy storm in the beginning, and humorous title. They vary in weirdness, and may change from their summaries when I actually start to write them.  
  
Marooned 5 A storm causes Jack and four of his crew to be marooned on a deserted island. While they are looking for a way off, they discover that they're not alone  
  
Jack to the Future When a storm flings Jack forward through time, He finds a future not to his liking. Will he be able to get back to the past in time to change it?  
  
A Pirate's Tail Jack runs into a storm that turns him and his entire crew into literal examples of bilge rats and scabberous dogs. Can they find a way to break the curse?  
  
Next chapter might be the final exciting climax! ..or maybe not, I haven't written it yet! I do know that there will probably be only two chapters left, so make sure you review and vote! 


	8. Making a Deal

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! I've been completely swamped lately, and I didn't want to rush this chapter since it's a bit more serious. This will most likely be the second-to-last chapter, but reviews and advice are still very much appreciated! I only got one vote for the next story, so I've posted the titles and summaries again at the end of the chapter. Just put the title of the story in a review. Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.  
  
The crowd of pirates dispersed to reveal Captain Norrington. He looked slightly different due to the fact that wasn't in a Navy uniform, but he looked about as refined as a pirate could possibly look. His clothes were spotless, and everything was buttoned and buckled. He wore a dark blue jacket trimmed in gold (Jack didn't know if this was a conscience decision, or a coincidence that he chose a coat so similar to the navy uniform he himself was wearing now). His hair was tied back neatly in a ponytail; no bandanas or sashes, and he was clean-shaven.  
  
And, sure enough, flanking him on either side, were Mullroy and Murtogg.  
  
"Commodore, welcome aboard my ship."  
  
Will knew before Jack even opened his mouth that he was going to say something about Norrington and the Pearl, and a swift elbow to the ribs let Jack know the Pearl wasn't his again yet. Jack winced, and with great effort, gave a slight nod.  
  
"Com-Captain, may I inquire as to why you decided to attack our little settlement?"  
  
"Actually Commodore, you have something of great importance to me, and I'd be willing to leave Port Royal in exchange for it."  
  
"We don't negotiate with pirates!" said a voice behind Jack. Jack whirled around to face Will, executing a perfect clone of the look he gave him after the 'Aye, avast' fiasco. Will realized what he just said, and grinned sheepishly. Jack was about ready to keelhaul him, but turned to the perplexed Norrington. "You'll have to excuse my associate. " Jack said smoothly, and then whispered something to Norrington, causing him to look over at Will with a mixture of disgust and pity. "Lovely signing voice though. Now, what is it that is of such great importance to you?"  
  
"Please Commodore, let's discuss this someplace more private. "He said, gesturing to the captains quarters. "After you."  
  
~*~  
  
Jack strode confidently over to the cabin, only thinking after he reached the door to look at Will. But the crew of the Pearl had already closed in around him. Jack was sure he'd be fine.  
  
Fairly sure.  
  
Norrington strode up and opened the door to his quarters. Jack stepped in and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he had to work hard to maintain control. His beautiful cabin was completely cleaned and organized. All the maps were rolled and put away. The windows were clean and clear, no crusted on salt or dirt. The floor was completely devoid of any empty rum bottles, as was the large desk towards the back of the cabin.  
  
Norrington gestured to a chair in front of the desk, making sure Jack was perfectly comfortable before taking a seat himself behind the ornate desk.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business shall we? " Norrington said, leaning forward slightly in his chair.  
  
Jack felt like he should say something professional like, "I'm here to discuss the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." He instead went with a quick smirk and a, "Yes, let's."  
  
"I've been searching for years for a treasure, and I believe that you have the key to find it. "  
  
Jack's eyes went wide." The treasure of the Isla de Muerta."  
  
"I figured you would know of it, and I'm guessing you also know what I want."  
  
Jack looked down to his belt and slowly unclipped the black compass. He stared at it a moment, then up at Norrington, cracking a small grim that seemed to confuse him. "Trust me mate, you don't want this."  
  
"Quite the contrary Commodore. I want it very much. I've been searching for this treasure for years, and that compass is the only way to find it. I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary to obtain it."  
  
Jack trued to think of a gentle way to tell Norrington about the unfortunate side effect of taking the gold, but finding none, simply blurted it out. "It's cursed."  
  
"Yes, yes. I've heard all the stories-"  
  
"They aren't stories!"  
  
Norrington leaned back in his chair, scrutinizing Jack carefully. "Really Commodore, I expected more from a man such as yourself. Now we both know full well you can't go after it so how handing the compass over?"  
  
Jack sighed and took off his coat and hat, flinging them on the ground (much to Norrington's surprise) and pacing around the room. Acting like a stuffy Commodore wasn't getting him anywhere. Time to do it his way.  
  
Jack stopped pacing and looked at Norrington, a sort of bemused expression on his face." Do you really like this?"  
  
Norrington furrowed his brow. "What?"  
  
"Being a pirate."  
  
Norrington was caught off guard by the question, but he quickly composed himself and answered smoothly, "If I didn't, do you think I'd be here right now?"  
  
Jack wasn't a bit phased."You look to me like a man that likes order. Discipline."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Jack leaned against the desk and casually waved a hand in the air as he spoke. "You mean besides the fact that you're running things like this is a military ship?"  
  
"As much fun as this is Comm-"  
  
"Humor me for a moment, and I'll make it worth your while. Savvy?" Jack said, waving the compass in Norrington's face.  
  
Norrington narrowed his eyes."Go on."  
  
"Don't you feel..."Jack's hands moved subtly as he searched for the right words. "That you were destined for something different."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean."  
  
Jack realized this could take a while. "What are you going to do after you get all this gold?"  
  
"Spend it."  
  
If Jack rolled his eyes any harder, they would have fallen out of his head. "What I mean is: are you going to continue being a pirate after this? Or do you want to settle down, find a wife, have a house with a bunch of little Norringtons running around?"  
  
Norrington stared at Jack a moment as if he was completely insane, but noticed the compass and answered, "Well, I suppose someday."  
  
Jack grasped both sides of the desk and leaned forward until he was just inches from Norrington's face. "But you don't want to wait until 'someday'. You want a wife and a house and a respectable life right now, and you're miserable because you're forced to order around these thieves and scoundrels all day. You wake up in the morning and ask yourself why you're captaining a bloody pirate ship when what you really want-" Time to go in for the kill. "What you really want is order, respect, and discipline. Just like me."  
  
Norrington stared wide-eyed at Jack. Jack grinned back at the "how did you read my mind?" look.  
  
Unfortunately, Norrington was much more stubborn than Jack was hoping. The practical man was tired of Jack's unceasing questions of things that didn't seem to have any reason or sense to them. He answered Jack with an almost pained expression on his face. "Even if I did want any of those things, it's never going to happen. Now give me the compass or I shall begin firing again!"  
  
Jack suddenly whipped the wig off his head and flung it across the desk, seemingly for dramatic effect (though in reality, it was just so itchy and hot that he couldn't stand wearing it anymore). Norrington flew back in his chair as if it was a wild animal that had landed in front of him.  
  
"Something isn't right about all this. I know you feel it too!" Jack continued pacing around the room as Norrington leaned towards the desk again, taking a closer look at the wig. "You weren't meant to be a pirate."  
  
Jack searched for any sign of rum in the cabin as he kept talking desperately, hoping he could thing of something would convince Norrington he was the Commodore and put an end to the bloody switch.  
  
He continued searching, noticing Norrington trying the wig on out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Jack was about to finish with, ' Commodore is in your blood mate, so you'll have to square with that some day!' But he never got the chance as he was cut of by a tremendous crack of thunder. He turned and looked out the window just in time to see a massive tidal wave looming directly above the Pearl.  
  
Next Chapter: Does Jack get the Pearl back? Or is the wave going to smash it into toothpicks?  
  
Here they are again. Please vote on one you want to see as Episode II !  
  
Marooned 5 A storm causes Jack and four of his crew to be marooned on a deserted island. While they are looking for a way off, they discover that they're not alone  
  
Jack to the Future When a storm flings Jack forward through time, He finds a future not to his liking. Will he be able to get back to the past in time to change it?  
  
A Pirate's Tail Jack runs into a storm that turns him and his entire crew into literal examples of bilge rats and scabrous dogs. Can they find a way to break the curse? 


	9. Wigging Out

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I'm not even going to TRY to apologize because I know I can't begin to make up for not updating for about half a year. And what a place to leave off on! Ok, I guess I will try to apologize. I'm sorry! Well, if anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Oh, and an epilogue will also be on the way!

Before Jack could even blurt out a decent obscenity, the wave slammed into the ship with devastating force. Jack was flung across the room, and made contact with the wall of the ship, his head taking the brunt of the impact.

The whole ship groaned as it listed almost to the point of capsizing. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the wave was gone. Some of the windows had broken, and the cabin was thoroughly soggy and completely disheveled, but besides that, the ship seemed to have survived the ordeal with little damage.

Jack groaned and tried to open his eyes to see the condition of both Norrington and the cabin, but quickly closed them as he felt a flash of pain. He reached up and felt a bump that was roughly the size of a ripe coconut through the wild mess of tangled black hair on his head.

Wait a minute…wild mess of tangled black hair?

Jack sat bolt upright despite the pain and dizziness and his eyes flew to his right arm. He slowly pealed back his sopping wet sleeve to reveal a branded "P" and tattoo of a flying sparrow.

Jack grinned broadly, noticing the glint of his gold teeth reflecting off a shard of broken glass nearby.

He suddenly remembered Norrington, and spun around to see him draped over the desk. Norrington slowly pushed himself up, groaning. Besides a good bump on the forehead, he seemed fine. He even had that blasted wig on.

It suddenly struck Jack like a slap in the face from a Tortugan tart. The wig.

Norrington finally realized Jack was in the cabin. He gave him a confused look, the powdered wig slightly askew on his head.

"The wig!? It was the bloody WIG?!!?!"

Norrington's eyes went wide with alarm. He seemed on the verge of panic when he realized that he was on a pirate ship with no recollection of why or how he got there. Jack suddenly going ballistic over a hairpiece certainly wasn't helping the situation.

He finally managed to blurt out, "Sparrow? What in God's name is going on here!?"

Jack stopped mid-rant as it dawned on him that Norrington remembered nothing of what had happened. His mind immediately went furiously to work forming an elaborate explanation. He suppressed his frustration about the whole ordeal and the blasted wig being what brought the entire universe back into balance, and covered it up with what looked like an effortless grin, as he came up with his brilliant excuse.

"I'm glad I could help to defend the colony against those vicious attackers, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your reward, Commodore."

Norrington stared at the grinning pirate with his mouth agape.

"I don't even want to think about what that attacking ship could have done, with your fort completely unprepared as it was! It was extraordinarily fortunate that we were in the area and heard the cannon fire." Jack was really in his element now. Hands flew as he described an epic battle between the Black Pearl and a mysterious attacker for the safety of the colony of Port Royal. "My only regret is that the bastards got away."

Norrington tried to open his mouth to speak, but Jack stopped waving a hand around and held it up to stop him.

"Now Commodore, don't try to convince me otherwise. No reward is necessary. I'm grateful for the offer, to be sure, but your thanks is all the reward I need." Jack could barely stomach the syrupy-sweet words that were coming out of his own mouth, but at least the Commodore looked like he was buying it, if for no other reason then that he had no memory or evidence to prove otherwise.

"Well Commodore, as truly enchanting as it was having you aboard, we had better get you back to the colony, aye?"

Norrington managed to nod weakly as Jack sashayed over to the cabin door and flung it open to reveal dazzling Caribbean sunshine, a crew of thoroughly confused-looking pirates, a pair of equally confused navy men, and a young blacksmith with a 'what-in- Heaven's–name-happened-in-there?' look. All of them were soaked and disheveled, but otherwise unscathed.

Jack held out his arm offering Norrington out of the cabin first, and then made eye contact with Will and pointed wildly at the wig. Will's brow furrowed. " The wig?" he mouthed to Jack. Jack nodded wildly, then suddenly decided to admire the lovely blue sky as Norrington suddenly turned around.

The sunlight seemed to help the Commodore snap out of his stupor. " Sparrow when I find out what's going on here-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder.

"Uh ..sir?" squeaked Mullroy.

"What is it?" Norrington snapped.

Murtogg then leaned in closely, " W-what are we doing here?"

Norrington's eyes went wide once again. Neither of his men had any clue what had happened either. He reluctantly turned back to Jack, who had an almost impossibly wide grin on his face.

"Looks like your men may have suffered some head injuries as well. Well, we had better get you back! No doubt there's lots to do at the fort." Jack indicated to the railing of the ship where the boat he and Will had taken was still tied up.

"Fantastic seeing you again. We'll have to do it again sometime." Jack said as Norrington started down the side of the ship with his men. "Tell Governor Swann I send my regards." Norrington stared hard at Jack one last time, but he got only a grin and a wave of the hand in return, and finally looked down in defeat ad climbed down into the boat below.

Will walked up to the railing. Making sure Norrington was out of earshot we asked, "S-so everything is back to normal?"

" 'S far as I can tell. Once he put that bloody wig on, all was right with the universe, as it were. "

"Wow. The wig was the key. Who would of thought?"

"Not me. I can tell you that."

Both men stared out at the colony for a moment in silence before they were interrupted by a loud throat clearing below them.

"You best be getting back. Elizabeth will be waiting." Jack said in a sing-song voice.

Will's eyes brightened at hearing her name. "Thank God everything is back to normal."

"Pity, really. I would have made a fine Commodore."

Will tried to stifle his laughter as he heard a louder throat clearing from down below. " Take care, Jack. Try not to get us into anymore trouble like that again! "

Will got one last huge grin from the captain in response before he climbed down to the boat.

Jack turned and looked back at his ship and for the first time, breathed a sigh of relief. He finally had his ship back, and all seemed right with the universe. He started shouting orders to his still-disoriented crew to steer them towards Tortuga. As the crew got to work and he made his way towards the helm, Jack suddenly remembered the roll of parchment that had been in his compass. He opened the compass and, sure enough, there it was. He unrolled the piece of parchment again, and to his surprise, the writing had changed. He slowly read the fancy, looping lettering:

"All is well, you can finally smile,

Things have returned to normal…for a while"

THE END!

Thanks so much for reading!

Stay tuned for the Epilogue!

Alright Ladies and Gents, I can't promise anything, but I'm hoping to start on my second story, "Jack to the Future". I would love any feedback or advice on either this story or the upcoming one. I've seen a lot of time jumping stories, and I like to try making stories original, so please tell me if this still sounds interesting. I can assure you now that Jack isn't going to end up in 2005 and get run over by a bus or anything! (Oh, and no one from the present is going to show up in the 17th century, either)

I'm getting some good ideas, but I'm still stuck on quite a bit too, primarily the beginning. I'm open to ideas and advice. Oh and here's the summary:

Jack to the Future

Jack is flung 20 years into the future and finds out how one past mistake altered the lives of everyone around him. Can he find a way to get back to the present in time to stop… himself?


	10. Epilogue

Hey everyone. I just thought I'd post a little epilougue and give one last update on the next story. As always, your reviews and imput are greatly appreciated. Nothing helps motivate you to write that next chapter like a review! 

**Disclaimer**: They're not mine.

Norrington and Will returned to the colony and Norrington, still having no recollection of what had happened, was forced to accept Jack's story for truth. Elizabeth didn't recall what happened either, though from that day on she seemed to have a peculiar aversion to Lieutenant Gillette that she couldn't explain.

Despite a heavy blow to his pride for needing a pirate's aid in a battle he couldn't recall being engaged in, and having a few nightmares about being a pirate captain, Norrington didn't compleately lose out on his and Jack's little endeavor. Norrington was seen shortly after the incident doing something his men had rarely witnessed, laughing, with a dark-haired woman no one had recalled seeing before. Confidentially, he loved the impression she did of Governor Swann. It got him every time.

Jack Sparrow regained control of his beloved Pearl, and fabricated a spectacular story to the crew as to why they were in Port Royal and Norrington was on the ship involving explosions, sword fights, and no small number of amazing heroics by their brave captain.

All was right with the universe and life was perfectly peachy for our beloved Captain…until the next storm rolled in.

Well, I've already started on my next story, Jack to the Future. I really like how this next one is coming together. I think the plot is a bit more evolved then Commodore Sparrow. I'm fighting with myself over which ideas I want to use, so any imput on what you'd like to see could help me with some of me decisions. Thanks so much again to everyone who read and reviewed, and I hope you enjoy the next story!

Rocket


End file.
